Love in Murder Ville
by MyBBPlushieKnowsYourName
Summary: Misa witnesses something she shouldn't. BB feels something he shouldn't. Murders do get along, but with additional sneaking around something is bound to slip through the cracks. falling for a smart man is different when he actually cares about you BXM
1. Death Date

The frightened man ran scared down the dark alley that he wished would give him freedom from his pursuer. Too bad it was a dead end. He turned around franticly and stared at the man calmly walking towards him.

"I-I didn't do anything. I-I swear, I'm a good man. I didn't do anything." The frightened man said frantically, thinking it was a hired thug.

"Poor poor Touto, you need to realize something, I never said YOU did." The black haired calm man smiled, keeping up his pace towards the scared man, his gleaming object shining in the lack of light.

It showed evidence of his last kill.

"Then why do this?" Touto screamed.

"Poor Touto, it's just your time. It's just a fact, personally I would keep you here, you seem like a very nice man." The killer smiled, still walking towards the frightened man calmly.

"Then just don't do it, we could-" The man was cut off by the already bloodied object colliding with his neck.

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't work that way. Sorry Touto, I'm very sorry you won't be able to see your daughters first birthday. They will mourn you Touto Miikami." The twice bloodied man smiled.

A terrified squeak told him he hadn't been alone for his last act. He spun around quickly, preparing to stop the person who had seen him. A blonde girl with two small pony tails at the top of her hair, wearing all black and mostly leather was standing behind him with widened eyes. He looked at the information above her with curiosity.

"Misa Amane… why is there no time line below your name?" He asked her.

"W-why don't you tell me why you don't have a real name above you Backup?" the blonde countered swallowing hard.

"Y-you can see my name?" The man asked unbelieving.

"Your real name is Backup? " The pretty girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"I prefer not to be called that. As you probably have figured out, I'm a murderer, now will you please tell me why you have no time line?"

"Light told me not to tell anyone." She shrugged in her annoying half whining tone.

"You can trust me." He said taking a step towards her.

"The blood on your shirt and on your knife says differently."

BB threw the knife down the alley, pulled off his shirt and threw it to meet its blood brother.

"Oh," Misa breathed, her eyes traveling down to look at the murderers toned abs.

The murderer looked at her curiously before looking down to see what she was staring at. When he noticed he smiled and looked up, he got it a lot.

"Y-Ya know, we should go get something to eat and learn some stuff about each other." she said not looking up from his best asset.

"I'm fine with that. If you wouldn't mind me escorting you Miss Amane." He smiled sweetly.

"Of course." She flirted. "But you'll probably have to put on a shirt. Most restraunts have dress codes."

BB reached down, pulled out the mans wallet and straightened up.

"Touto Miikami, lawyer, three daughters and major marital problems. It was his time. He was going to die within the next ten minutes anyway." He told her, flipping through the contents.

"Why are you telling me? I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. The way you killed him was probably better. I'm not judging you Ba- you." Misa shrugged, playing with her hair.

The man smiled at her, maybe she wasn't just a sexy pawn. Trained up right she could be perfect for him.

"Well, we have five credit cards, perfect ID, and over twelve thousand dollars cash. I think it'll be easy to get a shirt." He said slipping the thick material into his pocket. "Let us go milady." He smiled holding his elbow out to the pretty woman checking her nails.

She smiled and gladly accepted.

***Time Lapse***

"Good call on this shirt. I think it looks really good on me. What do you think?" The tall man asked.

"Of course it looks good. I am an expert on clothes." The blonde smiled egotistically.

The man just smiled and opened the door of the restraunt for her. She took the lead. The fake red head with a big chest waitress smiled at the hot figure of the male murderer. Misa glared, but let the woman live… for the time being.

"Two?" The girl smiled at BB, pushing the menus into her chest just below her boobs, pushing them out.

Misa glared and got a grip on her Death Note.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend would like a booth that's kinda private if you can please." The man smiled, unaware of the furious daggers being thrown for his dates eyes.

"Of course." The woman smiled flirtatiously.

"Thank you Nana Sato." Misa said looking straight into the fake innocent eyes.

The girl flashed a jealously deviant smile at her prettier competition. The blonde smiled back her murderous eyes imagining the girl dead. The waitress led them to the back of the waitress and set them in a booth. She handed them both menus, but turned only to the male for drink orders.

"We'll both have water." He answered.

"Great choice. Look over the menus, I'll be back before you can miss me" She smiled, then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Who says anyone'll miss you?" Misa muttered to her retreating figure.

"Do I sense some jealousy?" The murderer asked his date sarcastically.

"She's totally flirting with you." The blonde defended.

"And why do you care?"

"I am your girlfriend, remember? And she's just totally fake."

"Trust me Misy… no one could replace you."

"Misy huh? What is that supposed to be? A cute nickname?"

"If you'll let it be."

"Fine B, you can call me Misy."

"And here are your waters. Have you decided on what you want to eat?" The waitress asked setting down the drinks and looking only at BB again.

"What do you recommend?" The boy asked.

The red head giddily leaned over him to point to something random on the menu. Misa took out her Death Note, pulled out a pen and wrote the woman's name on the first page she turned to. The woman smiled, stood up, and then clutched her chest. The blonde smiled at her sweetly the entire time she was writhing around and having the inevitable heart attack. When the girl had finally ceased her moving BB looked at his date slightly scared.

"Wh-why are you smiling?" He asked.

"I do it differently than you do." She shrugged.

"Y-you mean that notebook killed her?" He asked unbelieving.

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll talk about that later, right now we need to start freaking out because our waitress just died."

Misa nodded and started screaming like a mad woman. B also started screaming, horror filling his tone. Within seconds the manager was there to see what was wrong. When he saw his employee on the floor he gasped. He shouted two random names and two handsome young waiters came rushing up. He told them to take her away. They did, and the manager turned towards the two good actors.

"This is a tragedy. But can I offer you a free dessert?" He smiled, not wanting to lose business.

The two nodded, acting frightened still. The man nodded then hurried off.

"Good acting Misy." The male murderer smiled at his date.

"I am an actress. But you were good too B. But what do you want to eat?" The blonde asked casually.

"I was just thinking of having a burger, what about you?"

"Probably just a salad. Light says I'm getting fat."

"Well he's an idiot. But who is he anyway, your brother?"

"He's my should be boyfriend."

"'Should be boyfriend'?"

"I killed a few people for him and he said he would be my boyfriend if I did, but we hardly spend any time together and I know he doesn't like me. But what can I do?"

"Well you wouldn't have to kill to be my girlfriend. I would gladly ask you to be, for nothing in exchange. You're pretty, thin, and I'm sure you could be really smart."

"You think so? No one's ever called me smart, in fact Light's co-worker thinks I'm down right stupid."

"Well he's an idiot. Oh, and you can call me Rue Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki?" The blonde said slowly, trying to remember where she had heard that. "Oh my gosh! Light's co-worker goes by the name Ryuzaki."

"Really?"

"Yea, and he kinda looks like you too."

"What? Please explain."

And so she did. The two spent an hour at the restraunt learning everything about each other. BB knew of Misa's chaos with the Kira case, and Misa knew BB's history. The two had taken an instant liking to each other and found they actually had a lot in common. Then it was time to leave the restraunt.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I ate that whole burger. And I can't wait to tell Light that I met a guy that looks exactly like Ryuzaki." The blonde said walking out the front door.

The raven haired man turned her around and looked at her partly angrily.

"Misy, if we're gunna make this work you need to learn a few things. Like what you can and can not say to everyone." he told her, taking on the voice of a slightly agitated kinder garden teacher trying to make a point clear.

"How much?"

"Kinda a lot. Do you think you would remember it all if I told you right now?"

"Maybe." she said apologetically.

BB sighed angrily, letting her go.

"I could spend the night at your house and you could take me through them thoroughly. And I could just tell Light that I need to go over some stuff with a director." the girl said quickly, not wanting to disappoint him.

"You…you want to sleep over at MY house?" He asked unbelieving.

"Yea. I want this to work and I want to make you happy."

"Ok then. Why don't you call Light." He said still not believing that a girl this pretty would be entering his house.

**Please give my ideas for what BB's house should be like, cuz I'm kinda drawing a blank.**


	2. B's House

**Before you read I just want to thank MiisaAmane and DeadCuteStar for making my day and encouraging me to write. I was having a crappy day but I read their replies and I got so happy. I right freaked my friends out cuz they knew I wasn't having a good day and I suddenly got lively and happy. Glad you guys like it and this chapter is dedicated to you two.**

"Wow, why is it so dark?" The blonde girl asked, trying to see through the room that held no light.

"I haven't gotten around to fixing the dead lights, I'm not really here that much and when I am I'm usually tired or have major laundry to do." The raven haired man said slightly apologetically.

"Aren't there any lights?"

"Uh yeah, I have a few lamps with good bulbs. Just stay there or you might trip over something." He said walking around the girl and going to some unseen place.

Two clicks sounded and the whole room was filled with light. Misa couldn't help but gasp.

The room was fairly large with things strewn every where. Weapons and papers littered the floor and made it hard to see the ground. On the wall were pictures and papers of a man that looked exactly like B but they all were shredded. Also on the wall written in some red substance was the phrase, 'Home sweet home'. In that instant the blonde wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Sorry about the mess. Last time I was here I kinda got mad and threw a fit. If you'll give me a minute I'll clean it up." The tall man said walking into the middle of the room and started picking stuff up.

"Uh, it's no problem. I just have one question, WH-what is that written in?" She asked pointing at the phrase on the wall sacredly.

The male looked over his shoulder confused, saw what she was pointing to, and then turned towards her.

"It's strawberry jam. I like strawberry jam, didn't you wonder why my house smelled like strawberries?" He said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, s-sorry. It just kinda freaked me out."

"Understandable. But I cleared a space on the couch. So let's get to work. Oh, what did Light say?" The man asked sitting down on a large black leather couch.

Misa walked over and sat next to him.

"He didn't care, just as I had thought. He just told me that Ryuzaki wanted him in early tomorrow so he wouldn't be back at all." She sighed.

"He's a jerk that is lucky to have you."

The blonde blushed.

"Ok, but to work, just the basics for now. You can not tell anyone you met me, that you went to dinner with me, that you had anything to do with me, that you witnessed Touto's murder, or anyone's murder, and especially that you murdered that waitress." The man said seriously.

"But why? Light would want to know if I killed someone."

"But then he'll ask why you were at that restraunt."

"I could just say I was with the director."

"If he got suspicious of anything he could go check the director out and see that he wasn't there and catch you in a lie. Remember, it isn't a lie if you don't say anything."

"Ok, anything else?"

"You can't say anything about what you learned about L tonight and if you wouldn't mind will you please not mention him around me?"

"Ok. I think I have it."

"Please recite it all back to me."

"I can not mention anything about you, about anything I learned tonight, nothing about any murders and not to mention Ryuzaki to you."

"Very good Misy. I don't see why they think your dumb."

"I'm kinda air headed sometimes."

"Well I think you're amazing. But since we have the whole night together and you've learned the basics… we should do something."

"What were you thinking?"

"Um… Truth or dare?"

"OH MY GOSH! I love this game, and I pick dare."

"Uh ok, I dare you to… do the CarmellDansen."

"B-but the song isn't playing."

B smirked, pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and the CarmellDansen started playing.

"Why do you…?" Misa began.

"Don't judge me, just dance." The male laughed.

The blonde sighed, stood up and started doing the otaku's dance. The raven haired man couldn't help but laugh at the adorable girl doing the ridiculous dance. She kept sticking her tongue out at him, telling him to shut up. When the song ended she sat down and slapped him.

"Shut up." She said trying to hide her own smile.

"Can I help it if you're so adorable?" He laughed in spite of himself.

"Shut up. Truth or dare?"

"I don't want you to get revenge, so truth."

"Ah, ye have little faith. I'm good at revenge. So you're truth is, would you have sex with me?" She asked leaning in, giving B a nice view down her outfit.

He swallowed and looked up.

"Well, y-you see. That's kinda a loaded question." He stammered.

"Never mind then, but wait, do you have anything I could sleep in? These clothes are kinda uncomfortable." She asked sitting up straight again.

"Uh yea, I have some pajama shirts and bottoms in the first drawer of my dresser. My bedroom is the first door on the right." The slightly blushing man said quickly.

The blonde nodded, got up, and went to get some suitable bed wear. When she was gone the man sighed.

"Come on Beyond, she isn't that pretty. So what if she asked you a question with an obvious answer. She'll forget about it and then maybe we can watch a movie. Yea, that would be fun, a movie, a nice gory slasher flick. That would be perfect. Very perfect, then she'll go to sleep on the couch, I'll go back to my bed and everything will be fine." The man said to himself.

"A movie sounds great." The happy voice of the blonde being talked about said from behind B.

"Ok. I'll go put one in." He said with a quick look over his shoulder.

He got up, went to the small TV, put the first movie he found in, and then pressed play. When the male turned around he couldn't help but gulp. The pretty blonde was sitting on the couch in only a slightly oversized T-shirt. It had ridden up almost her whole thigh.

"Come on, the movies starting." She smiled, patting the spot right next to her.

B couldn't help but gulp once again. Slowly he made his way over to the seductive girl. Once he sat down she cuddled into his chest, forcing his arm to go around her. He gulped yet again. Then the opening credits played and two people got killed. Misa laughed when they did, such a childishly cute laugh. The black haired mans thoughts never ventured from the pretty girl in his arms, and the girl seemed to know that.

When the music got creepy about ten minutes into the movie Misa buried her head in B's chest and moved into his lap, when she looked up again the man was glad she couldn't see his face. He had a slightly frightened look on his face. As much as he tried to concentrate on the movie he couldn't, the warm, pretty girl was sitting on his lap willingly and she seemed to be scared to a movie about killing which confused him, but he had to admit he liked it. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself from knowing how much he liked her.

Then the blonde started running her hand up and down his thigh slowly. A small shiver went down him. Misa felt it and smiled, she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong B? Are you cold? Need me to warm you up?" She asked with fake innocence and concern.

"You're making me plenty warm as is." He sighed nervously.

"Trust me B, I can make you hotter." She assured him, leaning in real close.

**Ah cliffhanger! Lol, sorry, I gotta go to sleep, school tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the chapter! =)**


End file.
